rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
BB04 - Privilegienstadl
Büro Brauner "Jetzt ist schon wieder was passiert. Da heissts nämlich, die neuen Versicherer hätten sich gerade ein bisserl eingelebt. Natürlich ist da die Polizei gleich mißtrauisch. Weil in die Blutoper am Neunteufelhof und in die Strassenrennen sollens ja irgendwie mitverwickelt gewesen sein. Und jetzt auch noch fifty shades of Wagram, also wirklich..." Prolog Die Versicherungsagenten gehen ihren Träumen und Herzenswünschen nach. Vom Naturbesuch an den schönen Rondellen, über Tier- und Pflanzenkunde im Wolfsgraben bis hin zu Kellerarbeiten steht viel am Tagesprogramm... Düster ist es, Allerheiligen naht und unserer Helden kümmern sich um ihre eigenen Gschaftln und auch ein bißerl um das Geschäft der Versicherung. Ferdi fährt mitsamt den sterblichen Überresten von Annebelle in das Rondellwasser zu Irmgard und Denise Widhalm. Nebel wallt, die Luft ist feucht und Ferdi nimmt sich ein Herz und erzählt den beiden Widhalmdamen im Detail die Probleme, die er mit dem unruhigen Geist von Annabelle hat. Etwas ökonomischer ist er in seiner Darstellung der Szenen am Neunteufelhof, bei denen er primär (in grusligem Detail) die Schar der vermeindlichen Toten, die den Neunteufelhof umlagerten, schildert. Ferdi fokussiert seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, ignoriert die Whatsup-Anfragen seiner drei Freundinnen und bittet die Denise und Irmi um Rat, wie er die unruhige Seele von Annebelle zum ruhen bringen könnte. Irmi bestätigt Ferdis Verdacht, dass die Toten in Kirchberg schlecht schlafen würden und schiebt die Schuld auf "die Fredersons", die angeblich "genau wie die Salomons" die Toten durch Hexenkünste zum Aufruhr gebracht und sie mit Bannkünsten beherrscht hätten. Sie erwähnt, dass es in Kirchberg neun Pforten der Macht gebe, darunter die Höhlen von Ottental und den Neunteufelhof und schwingt sich zu einem allgemeinen Vortrag über die Angst, Macht, die Jen- und die Diesseitigen auf. Auf Ferdis Verlangen nach einem eher pragmatischen Rat empfiehlt sie, sich der Toten zu entledigen und rät dringend, dass Ferdi sich einen Schutzherren suchen sollten (Betonung auf letzterer Wortsilbe und Verweis auf die Präferenz ihrer Familie auf weibliche Akolythen und Schutzbefohlene). Sie versichert aber, dass sie und ihre Familie ihn nach Kräften unterstützen würden. Konkret rät sie, die Überreste von Annebelle einem der drei festeren Elementen zu übergeben - Feuer, Wasser oder Erde. Ferdi habe angeblich eine Gabe zum Totensehen, eine Erkenntnis, die Ferdi nur bedingt beruhigt. Ferdi entscheidet sich für eine Erdbestattung und wird von Irmi auf einen alten Mann namens Sepp verwiesen, der sich äußerlich als Schrumpfvariante von Luis Trenker entpuppt (innerlich wohl eher als der tätowierte Cousin 3.Grades von Rübezahl). Sepp schleift Ferdi zunächst zu einem Wäldchen, den er als "Lammashain" bezeichnet und befragt ihn en detail. Da Ferdi aber ein gutes Gefühl beim Schollen-Sepp hat, informiert er diesen von seinen Erfahrungen mit Annebelle. Unter Einsatz von Wünschelruten und Sepps Erdgefühl wird für Annebelle ein sanfter Ruheplatz in den Auwäldern gefunden, wo das arme Kinde im Rahmen einer kleine Zeremonie zur Ruhe gebettet wird. Ferdi zieht mit dem Gefühl, den Geist besänftigt zu haben und - ausnahmsweise - einmal so eine richtige gute Tat begangen zu haben, von dannen. Der Kontakt mit Denise, Irmi und Sepp bleibt aufrecht und bringt Ferdi zahlreiche Ratschläge über die Jenseitigen, die Warnung vor dem "Hastigsein" sowie "den Fredersons" ein. Ferdis Ego beginnt wieder Fuß zu fassen und reift in eine ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen die Eisensäue aus. Neben der Metaphysik widmet er sich auch noch dem Diesseits, vor allem der hübschen Denise, ohne dabei aber den Kontakt mit Rita Susanne Grabner, Hertha Poweck und Anneluisa Rohrer zu vernachlässigen Bubi hat ebenfalls Kontakt mit dem Dies- und Jenseits. Zum einen erscheint ihm sein BMW Schlüssel (über die Post), was Bubi zu einer Spritztour in die Donauwälder des Wolfsgraben nutzt. Dort begegnet er - bei rauem Herbstwetter - einem plötzlich auftauchenden Hunderudel von stattlicher Größe und großen,beeindruckenden Augen. Er streift tiefer in die Wälder und entwickelt - ganz ungewohnt - plötzliche Sport- und Jagddränge (beim plötzlichen Sichten eines weißen Hasen in den nebeldurchfluteten Herbstwäldern). Bubis Hirn wird von einer Vielzahl von Gefühlen und Eindrücken überflutet und dank der Unterstützung seiner caninen (oder lupinen) Freunde gelingt ihm auch noch das Erlegen eines Hasen (lapin au garou). Bubis überreizter (?) Verstand (?) vernimmt dabei eine einfühlsame (?) Stimme, die ihn zu einer tiefen Grube in den Tiefen des Wolfsgrabens führt. Dort dringt er in eine unterirdische Höhle ein, die mit Höhlenmalereien und Jagdszenen geschmückt ist und kommt offenbar irgendwo hin, aber auch nach ein paar Stunden wieder zu sich (vor der Höhle). Ohne konkrete Erinnerung, was ihm in der Höhle widerfahren ist, aber mit einem Gefühl tiefer Befriedigung, einer riesigen Bisswunde und einem fremden Männerschuh in der Hand. In den nächsten Tagen strotzt Bubi nur so vor ungeahnter Energie und entwickelt beachtliche Aktivität. Schorsch hat eine Vielzahl von traum(?) haften Besuchen von Herrn Neunteufel, der ihm dies und jenes, primär aber Jenseitiges erzählt und erklärt. Er bringt ihn auch mit "Jules" in Kontakt, ermöglicht ihm das Auffinden verschollene Schmuckstücke aus den Napoleonischen Kriegen und eine gewissen Anhängigkeit zu Tabletten- und Versicherungsarbeit. Damen, Drogen und Demonstrationen Alkuin Blocher organisiert Demonstrationen gegen die Exzesse der Frida, Schorsch trifft auf der Demo einen überdrehten Stidl und dreht ihm in Folge eine superteure Versicherung gegen Betriebsunterbrechungen an - im Gegenzug gegen Beschmierung des Sportklubs mit einem Hakenkreuz, Ferdi trifft Rita wieder und Bubi entwickelt enormes sportliches Talent. Da die Tage kurz und die Geistesblitze auf niedrigem Niveau wetterleuchten, beschließen unsere Helden eine Halloween-Party am Neunteufelhof (den Schorsch geerbt hat) zu organisieren - Motto: "For the dead and the living". Höhepunkt dieser Feier ist eine Geisterbeschwörung, die von Ferdi vorgenommen wird. Er kontaktiert - auf Wunsch der Menge - den toten Neunteufel himself. Der erscheint auch prompt (oder so kommt es der versammelten Menge vor) und sorgt für Grusel. Die Feier ist ein großer, durchwegs rauschiger Erfolg, der bis in die frühen Morgenstunden andauert. Bubi Ich war da gar nicht dabei, irgendwie hab ich die Urlust gehabt, da ein bisschen im Wald laufen zu gehen und die Herta ist auch mitgekommen. Muss aber irgendwie durch eine Hecke gelaufen sein, musste mir dann im Brunnen eine Menge Blut aus den Kratzern waschen, komisch. Kleider machen Leute... Die Katerstimmung unserer Helden wird durch den Anruf von Gruppeninsp. Gül unterbrochen, der seinen Famulus Navratil aussendet, um wieder einmal einen Versicherungsfall in den Wäldern vor Hollabrunn zu melden und die Stillwassertruppe vor Ort zu schaffen. Dort finden sich unsere Helden alsbald mit einem Rudel Polizisten, Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Giselher Reif und einer - wörtliches Zitat Polizeibericht - "toten, gebrauchten Hure". Konkret handelt es sich um eine offentlich ertotete Dame mit roten Haaren, mittleren bis fortgeschrittenen Alters in Lack und Lederkluft. Die Tod dürfte mehrere Stunde (6-7 Stunden) her sein, gewaltsam induziert (ein Dutzend tiefe Einstiche in Brust und Rücken und sonstigen Zeichen starker physisches Gewaltanwendung). Das Opfer nannte sich - wie aus einer beiliegenden Visitkarte entnehmbar - offenbar "Anxieté", was (neben dem Umstand ihres Todes) so ziemlich das einzige Faktum ist, das im Lauf der Geschichte konsequent bleibt. Ferdi geht in bzw. aus sich und sieht in der Tat den Schatten der Verstorbenen vor sich stehen, die etwas perplex wirkt und auf Ferdis befragen nur inkohärente Aussagen macht, bevor sie sich - durchwegs irritiert - verflüchtigt. Aus Anxietés Bemerkungen schließt Ferdi, dass die Tote kurz vor ihrem Tod noch in einem Raum mit einem großen steinernen Becken war, somit der Leichenfundort nicht der Tatort gewesen sein kann. Bei näherer diesseitiger Hinsicht stellt sich allerdings noch zusätzlich heraus, dass Anxieté a) männlichen Geschlechts, jedoch transvestitischer Neigung (rote Perücke, Mieder), b) real Hans Bonifaz, beruflich Bürgermeister, sowie c) Versicherungsnehmer einer umfangreichen Polizze des Hauses Stillwasser ist (die fragliche Versicherungskarte - sowie die von Frau Roswitha Bonifaz fand sich neben der genannten Visitkarte bei der Toten, was auch der eigentliche Hintergrund des Anrufs von Inspektor Gül bei unseren Helden war) d) einen Vibrator mit dem Aufdruck "Maison Uschi", dem wohlbekannten Bordell (siehe Prolog), im Rektum trägt. Nachdem unsere Helden Gruppeninsp. Gül den Namen des Versicherungsnehmers genannt haben und damit die Lunte zum Entflammen eines erheblichen Skandals gelegt haben, werden sie von Navratil wieder auf den Neunteufelhof zurückexpediert, wo man sich nach kurzem Kriegsrat entschließt, selbst zu recherchieren. Zunächst begeben sich alle drei zum Maison Uschi Die Geschichte vom Ferdi Pass auf, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich noch an alles erinnern kann, aber ich probier's mal, der Schorschi hat da nämlich was verwechselt. Nix Visitenkarte, nur Versicherungskarte. Aber von vorne. Angefangen hat es mit der blödsinnigen Halloween-Feier am Neunteufel-Hof. Da haben wir's vielleicht übertrieben mit der Gaudi. Aber irgendwann muss man halt auch einmal seinen Spaß haben. Und dann am nächsten Tag wieder die Kieberer am Handy. Die haben uns schon auf der Schnellwahl eingespeichert, sag ich dir. Tauchen die Polizei-Wappler wieder bei uns auf, und dreimal darfst raten, was die wieder gefunden haben. Die Sterblichkeitsrate bei den Stillwasser-Lebensversicherten magst du lieber nicht wissen. Und die "Freunde für die Ewigkeit", die sich bei der Stillwasser-Zweigstelle anstellen, weil sie leider verblichen sind, bevor sie was wichtiges erledigen konnten, frage nicht... Ja, ok - ich wollt erzählen wie es weitergeht. Also, hat der Schorschi eh gesagt, den Bonifaz hamma gefunden, Gut hat er nimmer ausgeschaut, und gerochen noch weniger gut. Ein Tag in der Sonne, und schon pfui. Eine Runde Speiberei aufs Haus, das wird eh schon zur Gewohnheit. Ja, also ein Freund für die Ewigkeit ist er gewesen, Versicherungskarte im Handtascherl, dass seine Frau die Rosi a nicht durch die Finger schaun muss. Die Geschlechtskrankheiten hat er abgedeckt in der Polizze, aber den Mord hat er leider vergessen. Wie beim Dorfer Andi. Schon komisch, dass denen immer das passiert, was nicht im Vertrag steht. Wir jedenfalls, nicht faul, die Akte gecheckt am Telefon (Schorschi) - Bürgermeister, pfui, und in dem Aufzug - sehr pfui. Ich, gleich geschaut, ob der Bonifaz Hannes nicht eh noch herumlungert. Nur hab ich noch gedacht, das ist eine Frau. Und wirklich, die steht da herum, durchsichtig und fassungslos und kennt sich nicht aus. Sagt mir, dass sie Frau Anxieté heißt, und dass sie besondere Dienste anbietet, und dass sie schnell weg muss. Und aufgelöst. Hab ich gedacht, wir haben eine Spur. Und da ist uns erst gedämmert, dass wir den Versicherungsnehmer da im Wald vor uns haben. Also gleich zur Maison Uschi, bisserl nachfragen. Im Maison Uschi Im Maison Uschi werden unsere dynamischen Drei von der Madame des Hauses, Gabi, empfangen. Bubi, Schorsch und Ferdi führen ganz ruhig aus, dass man das Etablissement von der zu erwartenden polizeilichen Untersuchung vorinformieren möchte. Gabi ruft prompt nach ihrem Vorgesetzten, den muskelbepackten mit Faustätowierung hinterm Ohr gezierten Siegfried, der sich über den Umstand, dass der Bürgermeister ermordert mit einem Vibrator seines Hauses aufgefunden wurde, bestürzt zeigt. Auf Nachfrage gibt er an, dass der Bürgermeister kein Kunde seines Hauses war und er definitiv keine Ahnung hat, wie der Vibrator seinen Weg in des Toten Rückenexit gefunden haben kann. Auf Ferdis Nachfrage teilt Siegfried widerwillig mit, dass natürlich die Chance besteht, dass seine Mädchen unabhängig von ihm als freie Unternehmer Freier bedienen würde. Es herrrsche ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen (das bestätigt auch Gabi) - die Dienstnehmerinnen des Maison Uschi wechselten häufig. Ferdi erkundigt sich hoffnungsvoll nach der schönen Ludmilla (siehe Prolog - Zweigstelleneröffnung), es wird ihm jedoch von Siegfried und Gabi bekundet, dass auch diese Dame seite mehreren Wochen nicht mehr im Maison Uschi arbeite und man keine Ahnung hätte, wo sie sich befinde. Schorsch - gschaftig wie immer - nützt die Gelegenheit, Siegfried die Vorzüge einer Betriebsunterbrechungsversicherungen für sein Bordell (covert Betriebseinstellung/einschränkungen in Folge polizeilicher oder sonstiger behördlicher Ermittlungen, Gesundheits- und Streikproblemen seitens der Belegschaft) anzubieten. Siegfried zeigt grundsätzlich Interesse, jedoch fordert er nichtsdestotrotz auch unter Verweis auf die vermutlich bald nahende Kieberei unserer drei Helden freundlich aber bestimmt zum Gehen auf, nicht ohne sich mit je einer Freikarte für das gesamte Serviceangebot des Maison Uschi für die wertvolle Information erkenntlich zu zeigen. Ferdi versucht Ludmilla telefonisch zu erreichen, deren Handy ist jedoch abgedreht. Vor dem Haus beschließen sich unsere Polizzenheroen aufzuteilen: Ferdi und Bubi besuchen die nunmehrige Witwe Bonifaz, Schorsch geht ins Büro zurück und wird das Archiv zum Themenkreis Bonifaz durchsuchen. Zwischenmenschliches Ferdi und Bubi überlegen auf der Fahrt zum Anwesen der Familie Bonifaz eine möglichst schlaue Strategie, um Frau Bonifaz gefinkelt ausfragen zu können - der Vorwand ist ja (wie üblich) schnell gefunden: der Umstand, dass Frau Roswitha Bonifaz Begünstigte der Ablebensversicherung ihres Mannes war. Ferdi und Bubi treffen im Haus der Familie Bonifaz in der Tat auf die nunmehrige Witwe, Frau Roswitha Bonifaz allerdings auch in flagranti auf den Dorfpfarrer Matterskirchen, dessen diskreter Abgang durch den Gartenausgang durch ein wie üblich beherztes Gegenübertreten von Bubi verhindert und in eine etwas peinliche Kammerszene konvertiert wird. Bevor Ferdi und Bubi in gewohnter Subtilität Frau Bonifaz über ihre neue soziale Stellung als Witwe eines ermordeten Transvestiten aufklären können, naht auch schon die Kieberei in Form von Gül, dem scharfen Gustl und Navratil, was Ferdi, Bubi und Matterskirchen für reale (Matterskirchen) und fingierte Abgänge (Bubi und Ferdi, die sich ins Obergeschoss der Villa Bonifaz zurückziehen) nutzen. Während die Polizei Frau Bonifaz im Erdgeschoss aufklärt und befragt (was bei dieser hörbar für Schrecken und Entsetzen sorgt), widmen sich Bubi und Ferdi den Privatgemächtern der Bonifazes. Bubi - mit der Spürnase fürs Wesentliche gesegnet - entdeckt beim Stirln im Kleiderschrank des toten Bürgermeisters auch prompt eine doppelte Rückwand, wo sich des Verstorbenen Latex- und Damenkleider sowie eine Perückensammlung finden. Die Strafe für soviel Neugier folgt auf dem Fuß. Der schöne Gustl erklimmt die Stufen, um seinerseits den 1. Stock der Villa Bonifaz auf Spuren zu untersuchen, Navratil begibt sich in den Garten zur Evidenzsicherung, während Gül die verstörte Frau Bonifaz in der Küche weiter befragt. Diesem Dilemma stellen sich Ferdi und Bubi mittels unterschiedlicher taktischer Überlegungen. Ferdi macht einen eleganten Abgang aus dem Fenster, nachdem er festgestellt hat, dass Inspektor Navratil den matschigen Herbstrasen absucht (warum, weiß keiner - vielleicht verhört er gerade eine Schnecke?) und dem Haus den Rücken zudreht. Elegant wie Marder huscht Ferdi hinter dem im Gras krabbelnden Exekutivbeamten vorbei, schwingt sich über den Gartenzaun und konstatiert entzückt, dass sich unmittelbar vor ihm der Streifenwagen der Polizisten mit angestecktem Zündschlüssel befindet. Bubi wählt die Methode Prikopil und sucht Zuflucht in der versperrten Abgeschiedenheit - er versteckt sich im Geheimfach des Bürgermeister zwischen Latex-Korsetts und Strapsen, muss aber mit heftigem Niesreiz kämpfen, gerade als der schöne Gustl seinerseits im Privatleben und Schlafzimmer des Ex-Bürgermeisters zu wühlen beginnt.Aus dieser pikanten Situation erlöst Bubi lautes Heulen - nämlich der Polizeisirene, die Ferdi eingeschaltet hat, was prompt alle Ordnungshüter aus dem Haus auf die Straße abzieht und Bubi einen schnellen und diskreten Abgang durch den Hinterausgang sichert. Schorsch kommt in ziemlich übler Stimmung (die Beruhigungstabletten hören auf zu wirken) ins Büro und entdeckt, dass die Hintertüre offen steht und sich offensichtlich jemand im Obergeschoss des Hauses aufhält.Prompt reißt er sich zusammen, bewaffnet sich mit der Neunteufelschen Sichel und einem Feuerlöscher (ein Werbegeschenk der Kreuzbank mit der Aufschrift: "Heiliger Florian, frommer Mann, spare gut, dann brennt nix an. Risikohinweis: Es handelt sich um eine unverbindliche Marketingmitteilung") und schleicht sich - kühn wie immer - ins Obergeschoss. Dort trifft er die schlotternde, halbnackte Ludmilla an, die sich in Ferdis Bett versteckt hat und die sich nur mit Ruhe beruhigen lässt. Schorsch schaltet blitzschnell, haut sich ein Pulverl herein und kümmert sich um Ludmilla. Zu seinem Neidwesen bekundet Ludmilla jedoch eine Sehnsucht nach Ferdi, der angeblich der einzige sei, der ihr noch helfen könne. Ferdi und Bubi kehren auch prompt von ihrem Ausflug ins Schlafzimmer des Ex-Bürgermeisters zurück und nachdem Ferdi Ludmilla beruhigt hat, erzählt sie eine schockierende Story aus Blut, Privilegien und Sauereien: Laut ihrer Aussage hätte sie Siegfried vor einigen Tagen angesprochen, ob sie nicht für Spezialklienten arbeiten würde, er würde ihr angeblich die große Karriere ermöglichen. Geplant sei angeblich ein Auftritt in einem besondern Etablissement mit Masken und großem Devianztrallala, einem Ansinnen, dem sich Ludmilla nicht verschließt und gerne zustimmt. So wird sie vor ein paar Stunden abgeholt (sie wohnt im Maison Uschi) und mit einigen Umwegen in eine Schloß gefahren, wo sie für ein Sonderprogramm namen "Blutgräfin" zurecht gemacht wird - dh: primär maskiert und in einen unterirdischen Saal mit steinernem Becken geführt wird. Dort wartet auch eine maskierte Gestalt, offenbar Herr Bonifaz, den allerdings Ludmilla nicht erkennt. Nach einigen - nur vage angedeuteten, aber offenbar relativ unorthodoxen Sexualpraktiken - verliert Ludmilla plötzlich das Bewusstsein - sie vermutet Narkotika. Als sie wieder aufwacht, findet sie sich neben dem blutüberströmten und toten Klienten, ein Versuch, Hilfe zu holen bzw. zu flüchten, wird von dem Hauspersonal mit Brachialgewalt unterbunden, dass sie angeblich niederschlägt. Aus ihrer 2. Ohnmacht erwachend, findet sie sich nahezu unbekleidet, ohne Papiere (die habe sie bei der Kostümierung im Schloss zurückgelassen), aber mit Handtasche, in einem PKW, neben sich die Leiche des ermordeten Gemeindevertreters und sich selber über und über mit Blut besudelt. Eine finstere Intrige Siegfrieds und sich selbst darin als Bauernopfer ortend, rächt sie sich, in dem sie den in der Handtasche mitgeführten Hausvibrator des Maison Uschi in das Rektum des Mordopfers, dieses in weiterer Folge aus dem PKW und den PKW in einen See befördert und sich nachher, ohne konkreten Plan, zu Ferdi (und nolens volens dessen Anhang) flüchtet. In die Finsternis - mit Connections, Kreditkarte und KO Tropfen (to say nothing of the Puffn) Selbstredend regen sich die ritterlichen Instinkte unserer Helden. Man beschließt, Ludmillas Papiere und Brieftasche aus dem Bordell zu holen und Ludmilla zu helfen. Es folgt ein kurzer Kriegsrat, in dem Bubi eine riskante, aber letztendlich zielführende Strategie ausbrütet - über einen ehemaligen Studienkollegen, der ein aktiver Förderer von Exklusivbordellen ist, organisiert er sich eine Einladung in das aus der Beschreibung von Ludmilla identifizierbare Schloss (in Fachkreisen "Der Stadl" genannt) und vereinbart telefonisch einen Abend für sich und zwei Freunde - Sonderprogramm "Blutgräfin" sowie Champagner. Aus der Telefonkonversation mit dem Conciergeservice des Stadls lässt sich die Breite des Angebotsspektrums des Stadls erahnen, die von Abartig bis Jenseitig zu gehen scheint. Schorsch sorgt in weiterer Folge für die chemische Säuberung des gesamten Büros Brauner von allen Blutspuren, die Ludmilla nach sich gezogen hat sowie für chemische Aufmunitonierung mit kleinem Chemiekoffer (einschließlich KO Tropfen und Narkotika in Spritzen). Danach begibt man sich mitsamt Ludmilla und Ferdis Donnerbüchse zunächst zum Pfarrhof, wo man Ludmilla der nolens volens gewährten seelsorgerischen Obhut von Pfarrer Matterskirchen übergibt, der nun auch offiziell hilflose Frauen unterstützen und vermutlich spannende Fragen von Frau Bonifaz, seiner Köchin und der Pfarrgemeinde beantworten darf. Danach fährt man zum Stadl, das sich prachtvolles, abgelegenes Schlösschen auf den Höhen des Wagrams mit von Luxuskarossen vollgestelltem Parkplatz und schwerer Security entpuppt. Kontakt Der Einlass gelingt ohne Probleme, unsere Helden werden in das Untergeschoss eines separat stehenden Turms geleitet, das sich als voll ausgestattete Folterkammer vom Feinsten (einschließlich Elektrobohrern, Zangen, Sägen, von der Decke baumelnden Eisenketten, Prangern, u.ä. Folter- und Bastelgerät) sowie einem großen, im Boden eingelassenen, mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefülltem Steinbecken entpuppt. Neben unseren Helden befindet sich auch noch eine an einen Stuhl gefesselte, bildhübsche nackte Unbekannte.In Folge befreit Ferdi das Mädchen (das sowenig Ahnung wie unsere Helden von den Details des Blutgräfinnenprogramms hat), Bubi sieht sich um, Schorsch nimmt eine Dusche, die Eingangstür wird von außen verriegelt, Schorsch beginnt an einer Säure zu mixen (um das Türschloss aufzulösen) und das Blutbecken beginnt plötzlich zu blubbern. Zur geringen Freude aller Anwesenheit erhebt sich aus dem steinernen Becken eine hagere, augenlose und blutdurchtränkte Frauengestalt, was heftige Schüsse Ferdis auf die Eingangstür (ohne weiterführendes Resultat), gefährliches Knurren Bubis (dessen Triebe erwachen), Gekreische der Komparsin und hektischeres Mischen Schorschs zur Folge hat. Nachdem sich der Neuankömmling zu seiner ganzen Größe aufgerichtet hat, stellt sich Schorsch in typischer Selbstunterschätzung vor seine Kollegen und besprengt ersteres mit seiner Lösung. Die Erscheinung manifestiert Schmerz und Wut durch Aufklappen des Schädels und Ausfahren langer, mit Haken und Dornen versetzter Tentakel, Bubi seine Wut durch Heulen und abrupten Haarwuchs. Im nächsten Moment fahren die Fangarme auf den fassunglosen Schorsch nieder, umschlingen ihn und reißen ihm den Oberkörper in Fetzen, Bubi wirft sich wie ein Berserker aus dem Stand brüllend auf die Gestalt, schleudert sie im Stand zurück. Schorsch ruft die Finsternis seines Mentors, Mister Neunteufel unseelig zur Hilfe, der den Hilfeschrei prompt erhört und die Tore der Unterwelt öffnet, in deren Gefolge sich Schorsch's besinnungsloser Körper mit dem Gewicht des Grabes an den Leib der Blutgräfin haftet, während sich unter letzterer ein Portal in eine andere Welt öffnet. Etwas aus dem physikalischen und metaphysischen Konzept gebracht, fällt die Gräfin daraufhin in mehrere hakenbesetzte Ketten, die in ihrem Rücken von der Decke hängen und Ferdi entleert den Rest seines Magazins in sie. Die Erscheinung verliert den Boden unter den Füssen und wird unter Aufschäumen des Blutbeckens in eine andere Dimension gezogen, nicht ohne in einem letzten Aufwallen die arme Komparsin mit sich zu ziehen. In einer Aufwendung übermenschlicher Kraft zerren Bubi und Ferdi den bewusstlosen Schorsch aus dem Keller, brechen die Türe auf und stürmen ungehindert zum Wagen und wieder einmal ins LKH Hollabrunn. En passant nehmen sie auch die Papiere von Ludmilla an sich, die sich im Vorraum zu dem Boudoir der Blutgräfin gefunden haben, an sich. Der Hüter bzw. Diener der Blutgräfin ist ausgesprochen irritiert und beginnt sich über diese Eindringlinge Gedanken zu machen, insbesonder über Schorsch, was wohl den etwas pathetischen Drohungen von Neunteufel ihm gegenüber geschuldet ist. Category:Kirchberg Category:Büro Brauner Category:Fate Core